Remembering
by The Twilight Star
Summary: She tries to remember, he tries to get her to forget.


Disclaimer: Seriously, I would be a filthy rich person if I actually made money off of this. But I don't.

* * *

AN: No sequel in the works, but there may be one.

* * *

Spoilers: None 

Pairings: Since there are so many other pairing out there with a M rating, might as well make my contribution to an under-rated couple.

* * *

She tries to remember why. In the waking hours of the morning, she lays there, her hands still, and silent. She tries to remember what it is that makes him so appealing to her. After all, she was married. 

When he knocks at her door, she is almost too tired to notice that it's him. But when she is up against the wall, breathless under his hands, there is little she can do. Work has been hell for everyone.

He holds her face in his hands, his fingers tracing her hairline and her mouth. Her breath is coming out in short little pants, eyes shut. He presses her up against the wall, his lower half having a mind of it's own. He grinds against her, and he feels her small shiver and intake of breath.

She feels his small smile as her head falls against the wall with a small thunk. She hears his whispers of why he is here. She barely hears it, as his hands start to trek downwards. Inwardly, she hears a voice telling her to stop, to think about what is doing. Her eyebrows snap together as she starts to remember, but she can't.

She is under him as he continues what he started. She barely recognizes that. She is still trying to remember. Her light nightgown seems to part at his touch. His hands are gentle, yet their grip is rough as he gently traces every curve and small scar that has marked her. She arches up as he claims her mouth, and she forgets about everything for a small moment.

He knows that she is trying. That used to be something he would do, in the long hours at his desk in the morning. But she was there with him, and he knew that the years had been hard for both of them. She had been married, and so had he. But both of those figures were gone, and he knew that she would have wanted him to be happy. The figure underneath him was all he needed. He was tired of waiting.

Low on her shoulder is where he bites her, suppressing the moan that is threatening to be released from his lips. It does not prevent hers, and her hands have already gotten rid of his shirt to begin to feel his back. Inwardly, he laughs as she has studied the human body before, and that she would probably know every muscle there.

It isn't long before everything they have is gone, and that he is almost there. But he knows that it will take more than that to convince her that he is over his wife. So he does it the only way he can.

She feels him there. He has been studying some manuscripts from the planet that they have returned from. She feels him lick the symbols up her thigh, punctuating them with kisses now and then. It is then when it sinks in. _He was married too._ Panic rises in her. But she knows that he knows. He knows, and he silences those thoughts with his tongue, and hands gently caress his face. If anything, he buries himself deeper there, and both of them smile.

She arches her head back, and feels his laughter, even if she can't hear it. But then she starts to think again, and he knows that the tactic just used won't divert her attention again. So he takes the offensive to the next level. He knows that he won't be ready for it, but then again, she has surprised him more than once.

He reluctantly pulls away, and his grip becomes desperate. It's his rules now, and she is only too ready for this. It's funny, he muses. That she is able to read him so well, but so can he. His mouth quiets her cries and he slides home, calming down the tremors in her body. When she has quieted, they look at each other in the dim light, the only sounds coming from them breathing. They come together in a loose embrace, as he starts.

Neither of them says a word, the unspoken communication between them saying everything for them. Their eyes are open wide, seeing themselves so deep that it is almost impossible not to read any emotion. His eyes are dark, dark with longing and love. A soft smile is on her lips, her eyes gentle and understanding. That was always what was there. They both know what will happen when they wake up, though. Simultaneously, their eyes close as they both come together. She hugs him close to her even as she arches up into him, causing him to tighten his grip.

They could stay here forever, inside each other, with nothing but themselves and they could be happy. But they can't, not right now anyways. So they lay there together, and hope that no one will know. The room seems a bit colder, so they keep close for warmth, even though there is a blanket at the foot of the bet. But both of them are content, and he kisses the frowns away from her forehead before she can think again. But by then, he knows that she understands now, but he says it anyways.

"I love you."


End file.
